


Blue Moon

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School, Mutual Pining, Pining, Student Council, i wrote this in less than in a day don’t worry about typos please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Despite the full awareness of his unrequited love, he still can't help but long for her.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My fellow IoTsumu shipper on Twitter made [a headcanon about her High School IoTsumu](https://twitter.com/stellarite_/status/1095636076528492545) and this happened.
> 
> It’s more focused on Iori but there are hints of Tsumugi’s unrequited love. It’s still painful, I think.

The bell rings with a loud toll, signaling the end of another school day. The thundering sound fills the air and soon enough, the halls fill with students hurrying to rush home. The zipping of bags, the slam of metal lockers, and the endless amount of footsteps. Only a selected few stay behind to chat in groups or walk to their clubs after school.

  
  
Iori stops in his own track in front the student council room.

 

The male had already his things packed up during his last period and ready to go home to do homework, eat dinner, take a bath, and head off to sleep. Like every usual day of his high school life.

  
  
Except he was missing one thing.

  
  
Gently, he slides the door of the student council room open, revealing a blond girl napping with her head in her arms on the desk while she sat in the front chair of the room.

  
  
That young girl was Takanashi Tsumugi, the student council president of their school. And the girl Iori had liked.

 

He was the vice president of their school, yet the irony he liked a girl that was so close yet so far from him was something he found so pitifully humorous.

  
  
Despite the obvious caution Iori had put into reducing the amount of noise that would resound in the vacant room, she stirs at the noise of his footsteps. Tsumugi flutters her eyes open slowly, uncovering the rose color of her irises.

  
  
“Izumi-kun...? Is that you...?” She murmurs his name in a faint voice, still dazed and her vision unclear from the after-effects of her nap.

  
  
“Yes, President Takanashi. You’re sleeping again I see, pardon for my intrusion.” Iori steps forward, closing the door behind him with a glide. Despite her drowsiness, Tsumugi attempts to sit herself up, her body clearly unfit from lack of sleep as she struggles to support her own weight.

 

  
“It’s fine. I was just taking a little nap, I still need to sort out some documents.“ She weakly smiles as if nothing was wrong and her body wasn’t begging for her to rest more, but Iori knew of how much she was straining herself.

 

Tsumugi made a habit of herself to sleep in the council room after school, with the amount of work as the student president. Being the vice president, Iori knew of this and made it explicit to Tsumugi of his disapproval of her actions. But after some desperate pleading by the girl, he had tolerated her unhealthy habit. But in response, he always stays behind to watch over every time she slept.

 

“I’ll handle them, President Takanashi. You continue to rest for a little more before we head home.” He scolds her once more, knowing how insistent Tsumugi is from past experiences.

  
  
“B-But...” Her voice was fatigued and vulnerable as Iori looks at her face, only to see her darkened eye bags drag down her face, clearly showing her sleep-deprivation.

 

He sighs, lifting his hand to settle on her head in which Tsumugi murmurs a ‘eh?’ in reaction.

  
  
“It’s an order from your Vice President.” He says, soothing her messy hair as his eyes soften with a small smile on his face. His expression was strangely gentle, Tsumugi thought. Usually, the male was so composed but it seemed like every time he was with her, his true emotions seemed to show. She thought that she could be special to him.

  
  
_But_ _that’s_ _impossible_ , _right?_

  
  
“I understand...” She speaks, feeling extremely puzzled and pampered at the same time as a slight blush rose to her cheeks at the new feeling.

  
  
“Good. Sleep well, President Takanashi.” He continues to caress her hair as Tsumugi settles back into her arms, closing her eyes and steadying her breathing. Slowly but surely, she drifts back to dreamland, thinking about the feeling of his hand stroking her head and the comforting warmth radiating from his touch.

 

He didn’t stop stroking her hair as he watched her slip into another one of her naps. Only until he hears her low, rhythmic breathing does Iori’s hand stops, indicating Tsumugi was asleep. His hand now rests on a portion of her head, fingers threading through parts of her golden locks of hair.

 

However, he remains in his position, as if he was treasuring the softness and warmth. As if he didn’t want this moment to end.

 

Minutes pass, until Iori finally pulls away his hand, his face hiding the emotions he felt on the inside as he sighs.

  
  
“Now, to start on the documents...” He rises from his seat and heads towards the pile of printed documents on the opposite side of the front table when all of a sudden, a gust of wind flows through the room. The breeze sends the pile of papers flying across the room like a flutter of doves.

  
  
Iori twitches in surprise at the sudden event before furrowing his eyes, looking at the open windows of the student council room. And nearly immediately, he knew of the cause.

  
  
_Nanase_ - _senpai_ _forgot_ _to_ _close_ _the_ _windows_ _again..._

  
  
He exhales, the image of the older crimson-haired male with his innocent face of ignorance filling his mind. Due to his asthma, Riku could easily get attacks from his environment. To prevent the amount of attacks from happening, Tsumugi allowed Riku to open to windows to prevent the rooms from getting too stuffy. But to Iori, it seems more troublesome, especially with the papers and for his jealousy.

 

He walks to the fallen papers, feeling relief that they haven’t flown away through the window despite being very close to doing so. But as he crouches down, something stops him in the middle of his track.

  
  
The warm sunlight of the afternoon shines on the sleeping girl, giving her hair and face a brightening glow as strands of gold bestrew across the side of her face. Her lashes lay on her cheeks, and her lips soft and supple being colored a rose color that would match her eyes.

  
  
“An angel...”

  
  
Those words left his mouth before he knew it. Realizing that Tsumugi could have heard those words, he quickly seals his mouth with his hand and walks over to the front desk, neglecting the fallen papers once more. He reaches the desk and to Iori’s relief, the girl was still sleeping soundly.

  
  
With a more closer look at her, Iori couldn’t help but admire every single feature of hers. He reaches out with his finger to brush against her cheek, before immediately moving his hand away.

  
  
It took all he had to restrain from touching her. From touching the soft skin of her cheeks, her golden hair, her petite hands.

  
  
He knew it was absurd of him to do so. After all, to touch another person without being in a relationship with them was unmannerly. Even if they were in a relationship, he probably wouldn’t handle the feeling of touching such delicacy.

  
  
_Not_ _that_ _it_ _matters_ _much_ , _though_.

  
  
His face abruptly distorts as he reminds himself of the harsh truth. Iori swallows the saliva stuck in his throat, his hands tightly clenching the skin of the palms, whitening from the pressure.

  
  
He watches the girl shift in her sleep, looking as stunning as the first time he had met her on that day.

  
  
_After all, she and I could never be together._


End file.
